


A Little's Enough

by sidekickstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Isaac The Actual Best Thing Lahey AKA Miss America, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickstilinski/pseuds/sidekickstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that saying? Talk to someone when they’re asleep because then they have to listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Again with tumblr kissing prompts. :3 Titled inspired by Angels & Airwaves.

It had been one of those nights where he couldn’t sleep, his thoughts and worries seemed to dance around in his head like they were at some stupid competition. Who could keep Stiles up the longest? So far, worrisome fears that maybe he wasn’t what Isaac wanted was in the lead. Isaac had climbed through his window maybe an hour ago and was already fast asleep next to him, his arm thrown haphazardly around Stiles to keep him close and unable to move. He didn’t mind that, though, he didn’t even care that he was breathing in much of the other’s exhaled air which was giving him a headache and maybe that was keeping him up, too.

What was that saying? Talk to someone when they’re asleep because then they have to listen? He didn’t know if he really believed that, wouldn’t they just forget and then you would have wasted the breath and emotions pouring out unheard rambles. Even so, he readied himself with what he wanted to say. More than once, he’d take a deep breath and then stop when he saw a flicker behind Isaac’s eyelids.

"Isaac?" He whispered after maybe the eightieth time of trying to somehow evoke the courage when he figured out what he was going to say to the sleeping boy next to him. “I’m sorry if I’m not what you’re looking for,” he had only just started and his stomach was already aching. “I just mean, I’m not really what most people look for, I guess…but warn me before you go, okay? If you do decide to leave just…please don’t. Please be happy with me.” He paused again, nerves causing his hands to tremble against Isaac’s chest.

"I really try to be enough and I don’t need a lot but I need you and it’s weird, I’m weird, but you’re a good thing in a whole mess of not the greatest things,” he had no idea what he was even saying at this point, he was more focused on not letting any tears roll out of his eyes than he was about making sense because it’s not like Isaac was really listening anyway. “You’re the best thing and I don’t know if anyone has told you that but there you go. Isaac The Actual Best Thing Lahey,” a weak smile spread across his lips, “and Stiles The Abnormally Average Stilinski.”

A rogue tear welled up and spilled over the rim of his eye as he let out a shaky breath and he turned his head slightly so it’d seep into the pillow beneath his head. He didn’t move his head back in case anymore decided to betray him until he felt soft lips against his cheek. Looking back to Isaac, he was met with his sleepy eyes blinking at him and he wondered for a moment how much of that he heard, if any at all, and what it was that woke him up.

"Hey," Isaac murmured, his voice heavy with sleep and why couldn’t everyone sound like that all the time? “You okay?” A soft whine answered him instead of the 'mhm' Stiles tried to make. “You’re not abnormally average, you’re XXL, remember?” Isaac’s lazy smile made the whole world stop for a moment and maybe there was an choir of angels singing somewhere. Stiles was pretty sure he was America’s sweetheart. Isaac The Actual Best Thing Lahey, AKA Miss America.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?" His eyes were already closed again and Stiles wanted to say something about how if he had ever loved anyone, he was pretty sure it was him but they’ve never said that before. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know if it was because maybe Isaac didn’t love him or if they hadn’t been doing this long enough to say it, if there were rules he was supposed to follow so instead he just tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s lips.

"Don’t go anywhere, okay?" Stiles finally said after pulling away from their somewhat uncoordinated, half asleep kiss.

"I’m too tired to move."


End file.
